


Lara Croft and The new man

by Axelex12



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Lara Croft, Badass Lara Croft, Boss/Employee Relationship, England (Country), Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, London, Older Woman/Younger Man, Professors, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: How Zip came to work for Lara.One-shot.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Zip
Kudos: 5





	Lara Croft and The new man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



The dream always started out the same way it had for the past few weeks now. But lately the dreams  
became more intense and frequent. Zip Edwards was currently standing in the presence of his  
Professor Lara Croft. For whatever reason though Zip was failing to hide the massive God like  
erection in her presence. Lara Croft did not have many friends and fewer of those people she would  
call close. But with Zip it was very different ever since she met him as a Freshman on campus she  
could just tell she had found herself a true kind and honest friend, she could tell something about him was different now that she could see the near ten-foot pole in his pants she no longer needed to guess what was bugging him. “So other than your dick what’s up?” Zip did his best to suppress his laughter, “not much Lara just doing my best to get through classes. How about you?” Lara gave him a look hoping that it would make him tell her what was wrong with him but clearly she needed to take a more hands on method of getting him to talk.

Lara stood up and walked over to the plush couch that was in her office. She instructed Zip to follow her which he always did. As she sat down on the sofa Zip joined her his head resting in her lap. “Come  
on luv. Tell me what’s wrong?” Ever since meeting him Lara noticed that she had become incredibly  
caring and took on an almost motherly type of love for him even though they were friends. Zip looked  
up at her his brown eyes wide with concern, “I’m worried that if I tell you you’ll think less of me and  
maybe not want to be friends anymore.” Lara made eye contact with her pupil and said in a loving  
tone, “Mr. Edwards nothing you could say would ever make me want to end our friendship.”

Zip looked at her rose up to meet her so that they were face to face, he took her cheek in his hands and  
kissed her. He kissed her with all of his being as his lips crushed with hers Lara smiled to herself  
saying “Oh thank God I thought he had fallen in love with one of theses busty little co-eds.” Lara  
began to kiss him back she almost always knew Zip had a giant crush on her but since she was being  
kissed like this she rightly guessed that his feeling ran much deeper than a silly crush. “So I’m the  
reason you wake up with this big boy then?” As they began to undress each other Lara took a quick  
glance at the time and saw that it was almost time for her to teach another class. “Zip honey there is  
nothing I would love more than for this to continue but sadly I have another class soon.” Zip looked at  
the clock and hung his head in almost defeat. “Any chance I can convince you to cancel that class?”  
Lara laughed and shook her head “Tell you what after this class I’ll come by your dorm room okay?”  
Zip nodded and got up his erection brushing Lara’s inner thigh, it was an accident but the movement  
was almost enough to make Lara reconsider her choice almost.

Lara was standing outside his dorm room trying her best not to get noticed. Zip opened up and she  
nearly tackled him to the ground. As he shut the door behind him He guided Lara over to his bed and  
gave her a passionate kiss and with that Lara removed most of her clothes she kept her stockings on  
and lay back waiting to receive her student. Zip took a deep breath and lowered himself so that he was  
looking at his professors landing strip without saying another word he began to lick her pussy, Lara was impressed with his skill and an odd thought came into her head. “I should hire you as my personal  
assistant that way I could get this kind of treatment all the time.” Zip smirked as he made his way back  
up from between her legs her juices still dripping on his mouth “That could always be an interesting  
post collage job.” Lara was ready she was in dire need of some good sex and for some reason this just  
felt right being with Zip this way just felt naturally good to her. She noticed as Zip was about to enter  
her he was shaking, “I’m sorry Lara it’s just I’ve never, well it’s my first time.” Lara found herself  
smiling from ear to ear. She kissed him and spoke softly to him “It’s alright let me help you out.”

Lara took hold of her pupil’s cock and began to guided it in to her and began to moan she looked  
down to realize that it was only the tip she allowed herself to take him in inch by inch. “Oh God  
you’re big.” She moaned aloud causing Zip to blush at her comment. There was a tinge of pain when  
he began to thrust into her but it was a pain that she enjoyed. Her finger nails dug into his back on  
instinct her legs wrapped around his waist locking him in. Lara’s moans became louder and louder her  
she could feel that he was close she thought about letting him come inside her she was on birth control  
and maybe due to the heat of the moment he had for got to wear a condom. Soon though it didn’t  
matter as they both reached their sexual peak then came down together, Lara looked at Zip as his head  
rested softly on her breasts his breathing becoming more easy. “Thank you, Thank you for  
everything.” Zip had said looking back up at her. She kissed him replying “You’re welcome, So are  
you ready for round two?” just as she said that Zip’s room mate entered the room. Zip quickly threw  
the blankets over them as his room mate came in.

Davie Hawks was the college’s playboy and well versed ladies man. He was the polar opposite of Zip.  
Where Zip was quiet and reserved, Davie was loud and boisterous. Zip was the book worm Davie the  
untamed party animal, So it came to a complete shock when Davie found Zip at 4 pm in the dorm  
room and not at the library. Which is why when he found Lara’s black lace panties and matching Bra  
He was all the more intrigued as to who Zip was hiding underneath the covers.

“Oh shit did I just catch you getting laid?” Zip’s aggravated expression told him all he needed to  
know. “You filthy dog hey sweetie when your finished with the two pump chump here I’m more  
than willing to take you on and I’m sure I can pay you twice as much.”

At this point Lara had heard enough here she was trying to have a romantic afternoon with a guy she  
was very much in to and here comes his room mate completely killing their moment. “Excuse me but  
do you mind ? Also I don’t think you’re in any position mr three inch willie.” Zip did his best to hold  
back a laugh while Davie just left with an embarrassed look on his face. As Lara got dressed Zip did  
his best to get her to stay she gave him a passionate kiss as she headed out the door. “Tomorrow my  
love tomorrow.” As Lara headed home she found herself thinking about him Winston her butler  
greeted her “So how was class today?” Lara smile almost turned giddy as she said “Oh Winston it was  
nearly perfect.” Winston gave her a knowing smile, for he knew what it meant when she was this  
happy.

When Lara got to her room she heard her phone ring she wandered and to her surprise it was Zip.

“Hey Lara I meant to ask you while you were here but I was wondering My Brother is getting married  
and his rehearsal dinner is coming up and I was wondering if you would go with me, you know as my  
date?” Lara took a moment and then said “sure how about after our class you come over to my place  
and you can give me all the details.” She heard the shout of joy he made over the phone before they  
hung up he spoke. “ Hey Lara even though we were interrupted. I’m deeply grateful for the time we  
had together today.” She bit her lip and smiled “Me too Zip I’ll see you tomorrow alright.” The next  
day was Friday and Lara was over joyed to come to work. As she ate breakfast with Winston she told  
him, “Winston I need you to prepare the guest bedroom and bathroom for this evening I’m having a  
guest this evening. The butler nodded and asked “male or female?” Lara looked back at his smug  
expression, “Male and before you ask he’s one of my students.” Winston finished up his muffin “Oh  
then, if I’m meeting him, he must be special.”

The day seemed to move by quickly for the two love birds. But in class that was the long part Zip  
could barely focus on the lesson. While Lara took notice of his passionate gaze and enjoyed teasing  
him even she couldn’t stand to wait much longer. “You know what class I’m going to end the lesson  
early today. Go enjoy your weekend get drunk or get laid whatever just enjoy yourself. I’ll see you all  
on Tuesday.” Every student ran out the door all save for one. Zip sat in his desk relaxed looking at  
Lara wondering if she had just cleared the room so that they could get busy with each other. “You  
know I’ve always found you exceptionally sexy but that power move right there yeah I think that just  
got me hard.” Lara laughed and threw her arm around his neck “Well I’m glad I can move you like  
that. Now come on let me take you home.” They got in her car and took off for her manor.

Zip’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Croft Manor. He was from a middle class background now while  
he and his family traveled this was something else entirely. He followed Lara towards the living room  
where He met her butler Winston and her maid Jane. “Zip this Mr. Winston he’s my butler and  
oversees the grounds here. This is Jane she often sees to the cleaning of the house.” Zip nervously  
shook there hands. “Welcome young man we hope you enjoy yourself here. Other than you being her  
student Lara has told me nothing about you.” Lara instructed Zip to hand his bags over to Winston  
while she gave him a grand tour of her home.

Zip was amazed by the home it felt like something a Queen would live in. When the tour was over  
Lara took him to his room. “So this is where you’ll be staying and Your room is connected to mine  
vial this corridor. So if you need me just give a shout dinner will be ready in an hour.” Before she  
headed into her room Zip called her. “Say, Lara thanks for all of this. It’s way too kind of you.” She  
nodded and headed back to her room. When dinner came Zip was attentive to her Lara was wearing a  
night shirt with pajama pants. On any other woman the outfit would be no big deal but when Lara was  
wearing it the outfit became something enticing. There were several thoughts running through his  
head many of them were about getting Lara out of those clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
